One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 11
Back in the forest with Raion, Jericho, Fea, and Malk. They hear the explosion and go in that direction. "What do you think that was?!" Jericho said, sprinting throughout the trees. "An explosion. Duh." Raion said sarcastically. "You just had to be a smart ass." He shakes his head and continues forward. They get intercepted by Chrono. "Hello. Nice to see you all." Everyone stops and looks at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Malk, said "Yeah. Right here..." Malk sprinted, and slashed at Chrono's face. Chrono fell, dying from poison, and touched it. The poison was reverted to the oldest faze... A plant. "Hmm, a leaf. Let's see what that knife was!" He threw a time bomb at Malk's knife, and it turned into metal, and sticks, falling apart. "Anything else?" He looks at Fea's swords. "As I would love to see whats inside those, I can't. I'm on a mission." Jericho gets in his way. "I can't let you go." Chrono exhales and sighs. "Alright." He put his hand on Jericho. "Age!!" He instantly jumps back. He aged a few years. "Jericho D. Ryder, age: 25...two year increase." "What?!" He fidgets with his clothes. "They too damn tight!" Chrono looks at Raion. "We could be allies. Space and Time. We'd be unbeatable." Raion gives him a stern look. "No. I can't work with people who harm innocents." Chrono approaches him and and thrusts his arm onto his chest. "AGE!!" Raion teleports back, and he looks older. "Raion age: 25....two year increase." He looks at Fea and Malk. "You two would make a nice old couple." He put his hand up and a time bomb appeared above it. He thrusted it towards them but it was intercepted by Raion. On contact, the bomb exploded and time ripples formed around them. Chrono looks at everyone, and sees their young babies. He smiles, and walks into a man. He looks up, and looks at Riker. "Hello Chrono." "I keep running out of opponents..First I get a dumbass, then I get theses nuisances, and now I got a jackass...lucky me. Save me the trouble kid and move out the way." "No." He grabs Chrono by his shirt. "Are we really gonna do this?" Chrono flexed out his arms and time portals formed. Riker's body turned completely metal, his free hand transformed into a saw like blade. Riker, growling, grabbed Chrono's neck, and lifted him up. With the other hand, he pointed the saw into Chrono's neck. "Do you think I fear you? I have never met anyone who could defeat me. Do you think you'll be the first?!" "A cocky one? Yes I can beat you. You're not even on my level. AGE!!!" He grabbed Riker's arm and turned him into an old man. "You bas-" He coughs mid sentence. "I wouldn't yell. Your body isn't the same as it was a few seconds ago." Riker struggles to hold Chrono in the air. "Now drop me old man!" "Oh... Now I remember. Intresting... You didn't age me... You aged everything around me, along with myself." He looks down, and sees the area has grown along with him. He smirks, and clinches Chrono even harder. "Why not age me, until I'm dust? Because you don't have that kind of power! You are weak, and you claim I'M NOT ON YOUR LEVEL?! YOU MADE ME STRONGER! EVERYTHING I HAVE GAINED THROUGHGT THE YEARS... AND MEMORIES... Oh... So that's what happens. Interesting. Age me back." "W...what?!" "Age me back. I don't like what I see. Do it. Age me back to when I was young... And I'll leave." "You won't remember!" "Say, Marilynn, and I'll listen to anything you say." Chrono touches Riker's forehead, and Riker turns back into his normal age. Riker smirks at Chrono, and Chrono says one word. "Marilynn." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc